dinotopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Will Denison
'Will Denison '''was the son of Arthur Denison. He and his father were shipwrecked on the coast of Dinotopia in 1862. History and Will Denison.]] Voyage of the ''Venturer Will and his father Arthur departed Boston on a voyage of discovery aboard the schooner Venturer in late 1860. Arthur also hoped to distract Will from the recent loss of his mother, and to soothe his own grief.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 11 At some point during the voyage, the Venturer ''passed through Hong Kong.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 11 Shipwrecked The ''Venturer ''had entered uncharted waters when it was struck by a typhoon, which ripped the ship to shreds and lead to the death of all the people on board, save for Arthur and Will. Will and his father were carried to the nearby shores by dolphins, arriving in Dinotopia on November 1st 1862.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 11 Life in Dinotopia Arrival , where the Denisons spent their first night in Dinotopia.]]The Denisons explored the immediate area, discovering strange tracks in the sand and a freshwater stream from which they could drink.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 12 Studying the plantlife, Arthur deduced that the flora resembled ancient plants such as ginkgos, conifers, magnolia and ferns.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 14 A strange creature emerged from the forest, making squawking sounds. In fear, Arthur hurled a rock at its leg, which prompted more creatures to emerge. Arthur correctly identified them as living dinosaurs.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 17 A girl emerged from among the dinosaurs, bandaging the wound of the dinosaur struck by Arthur. The girl lead the Denisons to what they assumed was a ranch, and introduced herself as Sylvia with sign-language. At the ranch, which turned out to be a Egg Hatchery, the Denisons met Sylvia’s parents, Giorgio and Maria Romano, and were bathed and fed.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 20 They also met Alec Orchardwine, who introduced them to the land of Dinotopia and the origins of its human population.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 25 Staying at the hatchery for a few days, Arthur and Will learnt more of the Dinotopian language and culture and that no one has ever left the island. They later departed to register their arrival in Waterfall City.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 32 Journey to Waterfall City , the first city the Denisons visited in Dinotopia.]]Arthur and Will departed the hatchery aboard a dung wagon and shortly thereafter reached the city of Pooktook, where they met Lee Crabb. Though Arthur was unsure of if Crabb could be trusted, they accompanied him to Volcaneum due to Crabb sharing Arthur's concerns with escaping the island.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 43 At Volcaneum, Arthur and Will met Tok Timbu who told them that the reason no one had ever left the island was that no one knew how to and every conceivable escape route seemed impossible.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 48 At Volcaneum, they also witnessed their first Skybax Rider, Will immediately declared his determination to become a Skybax rider himself one day.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 52They also met Bix, who accompanied them on their continued journey to Waterfall City.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 57 Waterfall City Will, Arthur and Bix arrived in Waterfall City on August 6th 1863.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 66 They were registered, officially becoming "Dinotopians", and after some days of carefree wandering and admiration of the city they began their formal studies, first meeting Malik, the timekeeper.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 66 Bix also introduced them to Nallab, assistant of the Chief Librarian Enit, who escorted Arthur around the Waterfall City Library and other parts of the city, introducing its many wonders whilst Bix helped Will to learn the Dinotopian footprint alphabet.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 75 Will and Arthur stayed in Waterfall City for the next year and a half. Arthur tought courses in "Outer World sciences and developments", updating the reports from previously shipwrecked sailors and introducing diagrams of outer world inventions, such as the sewing machine.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 79 During their stay, the Denisons lived with a family of ''Ornithomimus, who they later accompanied on their journey to the Habitat Conference near Treetown.Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, p. 81 References Category:people